1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to expansion devices, and more particularly to an expansion device of a Basic Input Output System (BIOS) chip for a motherboard of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A BIOS chip is very important in a computer for storing the vital program of the computer. The BIOS chip is a ROM (Read Only Memory) chip on a motherboard of the computer. The BIOS chip is used for the start-up of the computer and the controlling of the hardware in the computer. In a testing process for the computer, the BIOS chip is usually accessed frequently, and the content therein sometimes may be damaged. When the content in the BIOS chip is damaged, the computer will not power up, and the BIOS chip needs to be replaced. The BIOS chip is commonly welded on the motherboard, therefore it is inconvenient and time-consuming to detach the BIOS chip from the motherboard, and chances of damage to the motherboard are greater.
What is needed, therefore, is an expansion device of a BIOS chip for a motherboard of a computer.